


Gods and Monsters

by musiclily88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Drabble, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are sinners on our knees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Monsters

Harry knows what it is to be pretty--is Aphrodite maligned like death, is wry smiles and an open shirt to show golden skin. He is told to use his persuasion, to become the human heartbreaker--but he is a goddess unknown until now, until bright fury comes upon them all.

Zayn, cast as the betrayer, said lovely words and we believed him. We all believed him. Hades retreated, kissing his own fingers reluctantly, eyes full of shadows. Dark honey becomes him. He is witch hazel.

Louis is fiery eyes of the angry ocean, Poseidon made into steam. Rope and the heaviest anchors, pink wine and midafternoon sun. He screams "Now" and the world succombs.

Niall sings of midnight starshine and of the warmest beaches-- supple bottles stuck in the sand. Dionysus smoking sticky weed and laughter on the air. He knows true sweetness.

Liam is fire in the heart and the hearth, kind eyes and a quick conniving protectiveness. Hestia. Striking and loving come hand-in-hand, and he learned well from his origin. He knows what it is to be failed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: musiclily


End file.
